onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Penguin
Super Penguin}} Penguin is one of the members of the Heart Pirates. His name was revealed in SBS Volume 62. Appearance Penguin is an average sized lean man. Like most of the Heart Pirates he wears a beige overall, with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top and his name displayed on the front. His appearance after the timeskip is pretty much the same as before except the red pompon has now been replaced with a decoration that looks like a young emperor penguin, probably as a reference to his name. Personality Not much is known about him yet. Like Shachi, he likes women, and is loyal to his captain, Law. Abilities and Powers He resisted the burst of Haki released by Silvers Rayleigh in the Human Auction House which shows that he has a strong will. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Law and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. He was seen standing behind his captain as he talked to X Drake. He is later seen with his captain at the Human Auctioning House, to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions by Luffy, the Heart Pirates found themselves fighting to escape, alongside Eustass Kid's and Luffy's crews, in the face of a daunting Marine attack. Alongside the rest of his crew Penguin fought against one of the Pacifistas; though the outcome of this battle was not seen they eventually managed to escape. Marineford Arc During the Whitebeard War, the Heart Pirates and Penguin were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with the Supernovas and they set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. He can be seen on the Heart Pirates submarine as they emerge towards the end of the war to pick up a critically injured Luffy and Jinbe. Post-War Arc Penguin lands on Amazon Lily alongside the rest of his crew and is seen trying to keep Luffy, maddened over the loss of his brother Ace, down so he does not injure himself further. After Rayleigh arrives, the Heart Pirates leave Amazon Lily. Penguin expresses his disappointment about not getting a chance to see inside the all-female kingdom. Later out in the open sea, Law explains about waiting for the right time to enter the New World. Law tells his crew to follow his orders so he can steal the proper throne. Penguin and his crewmates cheer for their captain. Post Timeskip While Law was staying at Punk Hazard, Penguin and the rest of the Heart Pirates crew went to Zou. During the Beast Pirates' invasion, the Heart Pirates assisted the Mink Tribe. Zou Arc Right after Wanda and Carrot stopped a fight between Luffy and a guardian, the Heart Pirates got reacquainted with Luffy and were excited to hear that Law is on Zou as well. When Law arrived at their location, the Heart Pirates were overjoyed to be reunited with him. Major Battles *Heart Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *He was already called "Penguin" by fans (after the word on his cap) before it was revealed to be his name. *In the 5th fan poll, Penguin ranked 52nd along side Rosinante. Coincidently, both characters respect Law greatly. *After the timeskip, he became the second person in the series to wear a signature hat that features a decorative bird figure on top, after Sengoku. References Site Navigation Fr:Penguin id:Penguin Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heart Pirates